


Stories From Me and My Friends

by Belle_Cipher07, Demonwriteryang



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, Foreplay, Humiliation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mommy Kink, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Cipher07/pseuds/Belle_Cipher07, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonwriteryang/pseuds/Demonwriteryang
Summary: Stories my friend and I have written.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Stories From Me and My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Stories will be marked with who wrote it.

It's a game really if Eliza can get through this one customer then she'll be able to be with her lovers. Well, that's what she keeps repeating to herself before jumping in shock the pressure of the vibrator's just increased and she has no idea if she can function properly anymore.

Warning: Includes dildos, a vibrator, some foreplay, humiliation, and a lot of kinky talk. Along with Eliza probably being forcibly shoved into heat. But it's all consensual since they'd been planning this.  
____

Another soft whimper escaped.

"Hah. Hah.", panting softly it's hard so very hard to steady myself on the bathroom counter.

'The crown princess of an empire hiding in the bathroom. Moaning and whimpering like a baseless whore. What would the people say?'

Those thoughts only serve to add fuel to the flames. The sins and atrocities I've committed.

Fingers glide over my breasts wanting so badly to undress and deal with this pool of heat only to stop. The trance of pleasure being stopped by logic.

'No. I can survive this.'

Losing to temptation this fast? It'd show I truly was unfit to take the throne.

____

"What?!", Bill looked so shocked.

"Come on Bill. Don't lie and say you've never thought of it."

"I mean yeah. But what if she doesn't like it?"

"Then we'll stop and cuddle her problems away."

"You mean I will and you'll try to buy her presents she doesn't need because you suck at affection."

She whacked his head in response.

.  
.  
.

"What?"

"We're asking if you'd like to try something more,... public?"

The confusion is apparent on Eliza's face as Bill cuddles against her purring in pleasure.

"I still don't understand."

"She's asking if you wanna fuck in public."

"Bill!", She scolds him finding it unbelievable he could say such words like that.

"... Forget it.", Belle speaks bringing all eyes on her.

"It's okay if you don't want to and I mean what was I even-"

"I'll do it!"

The demonic duo stared at their usually proud and strong princess in surprise.

'She wanted to do this?'

Usually, Bill was the one who made demands while Belle just went along with it but today the rules were reversed. 

'How can I not say yes? Especially when she looks so hopeful. It's so cute.'

She internally cooed at the usually calm and collected demon.

____

'If I can just survive these last few minutes then it'll be over.'

Repeating the same mantra to keep sane while I serve anther customer their request.

But it felt near impossible with how every little movement made only strengthened the heat plaguing my body.

"Eliza!"

"Yes!"

'Just survive these last few minutes.'

____

"I'm going home Eliza lock up okay?"

"Of course."

Nodding towards the manager I start checking if everything has been locked getting ready to leave.

'Almost home Eliza. Almost -'

"Ma'am?!"

"Ah! Y-yes?", forced out my head a petite woman with soft eyes stares at me and next to her is a dark and brooding man.

Something about them felt oddly familiar maybe the man's gaze that reminded me of Belle or how the woman acted like Bill when he was flustered.

'I must really need to get home.'

"If it would be no trouble could you direct us towards the nearest gas station?"

"O-oh course."

"Head straight up and you'll-"

'Mhm!'

Electricity suddenly courses through.

'D-did they just increase the power?'

Another jolt passed by.

To my utmost horror, it seemed they had. The pink device was vibrating against my already sensitive clit at an alarming rate. Pulling out small breathy moans.

"Are you okay?", the petite woman asks concerned. Kneeling down to my level.

'When did I double over?'

"O-O-Of course!", while answering another whimper comes out. This one is a bit more noticeable than the rest.

'Oh, Lunelle please let them have not heard me.'

But it seems I was not in the god's favor.

"Did you just?"

"I'm sorry!"

'Pull yourself together damnit.'

"The gas station is just a few more blocks head straight up and you'll find it."

Gathering my coat with the intention to leave I'm stopped by the man who hasn't said anything as he grabs ahold of me.

'What?'

He stares calmly before pulling a sly smirk.

'His smirk looks like Belle's.'

"Who would think that the great princess of the Lutel kingdom would be such a slut.", his voice deep and gravel.

"Wah-!", no coherent insult passes through. The pressure too much whimpers and airy moans replacing the words.

"Belle! You know she doesn't recognize us in this form!", the petite woman comes closer.

"B-Bill?"

Smiling cheekily her petite form morphs into that of the tall man I call my lover.

"The one and only."

"Belle?"

Blinking the man that was originally there is replaced with the lithe and feminine form of Belle.

"Who else could it be. Darling?"

The dark way she says 'darling' does nothing but spur me on and I finally come undone.

____

The dark-skinned woman is promptly pushed back against the door by her lover because fuck she's wanted to see her all day. Wanted to know if this insane idea of hers has ruined her prideful princess.

"I-I wa-wanna come. It's too much just fuck me. Fu-"

She gobbles her next words with a kiss Bill placing bites and nips against her.

"We'll fuck you so well.", Belle sighs happily touching her lips.

"Our little princess.", Bill finishes for her. 

Their eyes glowing gold in the dark.

.  
.  
.

Pushing her on the counter inside of the bar the lights off Bill rips the black pants. The frustration of how long it was taking to get them off getting to him. Belle kisses roughly against her before drawing back a string of saliva connecting them.

"Bill. You deal with her."

"Roger.", looking from his position on the ground he shushed Eliza's whimpers of protest.

"Don't worry princess you can play with daddy instead."

Mewling at his words she relaxes spreading her legs for him.

"So you do like daddy.", he chuckles lightly before bending down.

The musk coming from her and the drenched underwear is enough to say she's been waiting for them. 

Like an obedient princess.

"I-I didn't touch myself. I'm a good princess, right daddy?"

He chuckles shredding her underwear and yanking the vibrator out. Even it was soaked in her juices.

"You are baby you are.", diving straight into her.

Sloppily eating her out his rough tongue probed against her clit, tightly gripping her legs.

Flicking his tongue against her clit drew the loudest moan yet. Her hands searching for a steady surface pulling his head closer.

"D-daddy it feels so good.", purring softly her hips bucking against him.

Before she can come undone he withdraws leaving her disappointed.

Her core throbs even more harshly nipples harden against the fabric.

Looking for him he shushes her again teasingly tracing her mound.

"Just wait doll. She's coming."

She appeared right on cue holding a black designer bag.

"Hey Belle."

She hid herself feeling embarrassed she probably looked needy and spread apart right now.

"Oh, don't stop on my account.", getting closer to them she pressed a soft kiss on her inner thigh.

"But you have a present for her. I'm sure she wants to see it.", Bill stands back up parting her legs even wider than before.

"After all, she's been waiting for you mommy for so long."

"True."

The look they share makes her believe it's something that's meant to punish her.

Spreading her apart fully Belle comes closer pulling out a purple dildo from her bag.

"We're going to have so much fun princess. This thing is going to go and stretch you wonderfully.", nestling between Eliza's legs Belle slides her finger through her slit her juices costing her finger.

"So wet.", she notes before sliding it in slowly juices coating the dildo.

Eliza can't help the full feeling. It really does stretch her apart pushed fully into her.

"Look at that princess."

"Your rutting against the dildo already.", it's Bill who's talking.

Placing her legs down he rips the last barrier between then. Her breasts spill out nipples hardening upon contact.

All these actions are just too much for her hazy mind.

Pushing the dildo in and out in a steady motion Bill scrapes her nipples against his claws. But soon she's picking up her pace thrusting it in fully and completely out.

"Almost there princess. Just come undone for the both of us.", that's all it takes for her to come undone under them both. Bill's ministrations Belle's cooing and just how overly sensitive she was.

Drawing the dildo out slowly Belle moans appreciatively her own juices sliding down her legs. Her princess looks so beautiful so thoroughly fucked.

She couldn't help but to lick the cum from her cunt her body twitching so violently against her tongue.

"Bill give me the vibrator.", gasping out she licks the remains.

He nods dropping it in her hand staring at his princess.

With the vibrator set on low, she rubbed it stirring her awake.

"Do you want it in darling? Do you want me to keep it in?", she barely slipped it in teasing it over her clit.

"Y-yes."

"We can't hear ya doll.", it's Bills turn to taunt her now.

Gritting her teeth she pants her answer out.

"Y-Yes! I want it in!"

Smirking she stretches her pussy lips apart and shoves the vibrator into her the strangled moan she lets out adorable.

"Does it feel good darling?"

Her muffled moans were more than enough of an answer for her

"Here.", pulling the controller out her discarded jacket pocket she throws it to Bill tangling herself with her princess settling her ass over her face.

"Well? Come on princess your not the only one getting fucked tonight.", 

"So work your pretty little mouth for me."

Not skipping a beat she gets to work her tongue prodding against her erect clit using her hands to hold the moving Belle in place.

"That's not enough darling. Bill."

The pressure turned up right then a setting higher than the original. 

She moans against her clit feeling the change right off the bat.

"Try your best princess. You can't come for awhile until you've made me come first."

Nodding in understanding she gets back to work with a harder and faster pace.

Belle gasps in pleasure teetering between coming all over her face or stopping. But when she probes her bud as the right time Belle feels her orgasm suddenly envelop her. Just like she'd wanted.

Panting harshly she removes herself and smiles down at their princess. Looking happy dripping with her own cum and juices splayed over the counter with dark bites littering her body.

Belle's fingers trace her erect nipples.

"We're going to fuck your pretty little brains out. Aren't we Bill?"

Bill grins but it's not a good one it's one that says she'll receive all the pleasure they can both offer.

"Of course.", turning the vibrator on the highest setting he throws the controller somewhere behind the counter. Already forgotten by the wild child.

"We'll fuck her till she can't take it anymore."

She's content with that. Getting turned inside out by the both of them.

-Demonwriteryang


End file.
